1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lecterns or podiums for the support of books or papers for reference by a lecturer or speaker and, more specifically, to such a device that can readily be collapsed and folded into a compact, flat, lightweight package for ready transport.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical podium or lectern provides a means for holding a speaker's notes and papers. Generally, the podium sits on a table in front of the speaker and has a slanted top surface which holds papers on a level higher than the table so that the speaker can easily read his or her notes by glancing slightly downward. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,319 to Brothers et al. shows the typical features of a podium with an inclined upper surface to hold notes and papers at a convenient angle. Although this design is attractive and functional, it suffers from a lack of portability. Even a small podium is rather ungainly. It is difficult to move it from room to room, let alone from building to building. A podium also takes up considerable space when not in use. Furthermore, a speaker may have to bring his or her own podium on speaking trips. This requires a readily collapsible podium that can fold into a small enough package to form part of the speaker's carry-on airline baggage.
There have been numerous efforts to produce a podium or lectern that can be readily broken down for storage or transit and then quickly assembled for use. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,535 to Evenson shows the basic form of a "Foldable Lectern." An inclined surface is provided to hold notes or papers and, in addition, some side screening is provided to prevent wind from disturbing the notes. However, the folding mechanism is not taught in the design patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,787 to Stephens also teaches a foldable voting booth/lectern. The booth has long lateral walls that act as legs so that the device sits directly on the floor rather than on a table. Also, while this lectern provides a screened area to hold the speaker's notes, there is no provision to maintain the notes at a convenient angle for ease of reading. Although the unit can be disassembled, the size of the lateral walls makes the components a bit too large for ready transport.
Another podium tall enough to stand on the floor is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,328 to Lawless. When collapsed, the device forms a convenient carrying case for transport. The podium is composed of a horizontal base and an upper, substantially horizontally-disposed paper-supporting plate. These two components are connected by accordion-style foldable links that are capable of engaging and locking with one another to hold the paper-supporting plate in a standing position. However, this device does not provide a wind screen for the papers, nor does it act as a shield to partially conceal the speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,347 to Henry teaches a collapsible podium with an elevated and inclined surface for notes. The device folds into a flat package for ease of transportation. The device is of fairly complex construction and, while it does partially conceal the speaker, it fails to provide a screened area for protecting the speaker's notes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,230 to Brokaw provides a portable podium of relatively simple structure of four main parts that folds into a flat package for storage. The device provides an inclined surface that is significantly elevated from the surface of a table or other like object. Thus, a structure is provided which gives partial concealment to a speaker standing behind it. However, the inclined surface is on the top of the device and is, therefore, not screened from wind or audience view.